Kisses in the Dark
by tehMimo
Summary: [First HP ficcy] Ron reads an unfinished letter to Viktor Krum from Hermione, she gets mad... Ron/Hermione, One shot, RxR please! (I'm new at writing romance... >


**Kisses in the Dark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor its characters! 

***

"Ron... erm... are you okay?" Harry asked his friend as he watched the red head glaring at a piece of paper. Ron didn't seem to notice Harry at all, he just kept glaring at the scroll and it looked as if he was going to rip it into tiny pieces.   
  
"... RON!!!" Harry screamed in his ear. 

"AH!!!" Ron jumped and saw Harry looking at him weirdly. "Don't do that!!! Why didn't you just said, 'Ron.'?" 

"I did! You weren't listening!" 

".... Oh, sorry Harry..." Ron felt silent and stared at the ground, tossing the scroll beside him. 

"What's wrong?" Harry looked at Ron, taking the scroll and reading it.****

_Dear Viktor,___

_Hi! It's Hermione... I was just asking how your summer was... I haven't seen you for two summers! I hope you still remember me... I know I remember you. How was your past summers? Oh... it must have been interesting! I missed you so much... I didn't want to say much, but last night I had a dream that you and I... well___

"Hermione didn't finish this?" Harry asked. He didn't know why Ron was acting like this, Viktor and Hermione were practically dating! 

"No... I took it from her desk..." 

"You have to put it back!" 

"... I know, later..." 

"Ron..." Harry said in a warning voice. "Hermione isn't stupid you know! And she _does _know you hate Viktor!" 

"... I don't _hate _him..." Ron looked at Harry, "I just really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really don't like him!" 

"................" Without a word, Harry left the Common Room, muttering how stubborn Ron can be. 

Not long later, Hermione came into the Common Room and saw Ron reading a scroll. She didn't know what he was reading, but like the bookworm she is, she went to find out. 

"Hey Ron, what are you reading?!" 

"AHHHHH!" Ron jumped, startled, and tried to hide the scroll, but Hermione already had it in her hands. 

As soon as Hermione read _Dear Viktor_, she got mad. 

"RON!!! HOW COULD YOU GO THROUGH MY STUFF?!" Hermione was so furious. "I NEVER WANT YOU SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN! IN FACT, I NEVER WANT TO LOOK AT YOU!" She wanted to slap Ron... and she did! 

Half a second later, Ron's right cheek was swollen red and all was left of Hermione was the stomping of her foot as she walked out of the Common Room, and out of Ron's sight. 

***

"Can you believe what Ron did?!" Hermione fumed and glared at Harry for no reason apparently. 

"Why are you yelling at me?! And I'm the one who told Ron to put it back!" 

Hermione looked shocked. "YOU KNEW?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Hermione was hurt and she ran out of the Great Hall and into her dormitory, slamming the door. 

Harry just stood there... shocked. He didn't ever get a chance to explain. 

***

Ron stood beside a tree and sighed. It was way past curfew and he was outside. He knew if anyone caught him, he would be in detention so long, he would forget what day light looked like. But that was the last thing on his mind, he was too miserable to sleep and too embarrassed to tell Harry. How could he tell? How could anyone understand? 

"Ron! Get to bed!" Harry's voice called from behind him. 

"What? Harry? What are you doing here?" Ron asked him, taking his eyes off the moon and to Harry. 

"Trying to get you inside before you get in trouble!!!" Harry replied, what a stupid question! 

"... I don't want too. I don't care if I get in trouble." 

"... Ron! This isn't normal... what's the matter?" 

"Hermione's been avoiding me... she wouldn't even look at me." 

"I'd figure that when she was yelling at me for no reason! Besides, you guys always get into fights, how come this is different from the last hundred fights?" 

Ron seemed to be thinking, slowly, but surely, a tear fell down from his eyes and they were followed by more tears. 

"Yes Harry! How _could_ you understand? It _is _different, but how would you know?!" Ron said furiously, fighting back the tears uselessly. 

Harry stood staring at Ron. He never cried... "Ron..." Harry said in a soft voice, "what's the matter?" 

"...I love her..." Ron whispered, tears still streaming. "I love her so much... I couldn't even realize it until now..." 

Harry looked startled. They were always fighting and yelling at each other... was that love? 

"There's just something about her I can't ignore..." 

"Ron... I don't understand... how could yo-" but Harry was interrupted. 

"Yes Harry! You _wouldn't _understand! Cause you've never been in love! You don't understand true love..." Ron was furious now... 

Harry didn't know what to say... so he decided to leave Ron to his thoughts. "Maybe I should leave y-" 

"I SURE AS HELL WOULD!!!" Ron snapped at Harry as Harry backed away. 

***

Hermione tried to sleep, but the stars outside woke her up. Were they telling her something? All week had she been thinking of Ron... and her dream. The dream that changed her life... 

_I watched above me as the stars danced in circles.___

_I saw below me, the flowers glowing in the dark.___

_Beside me, I saw Viktor.___

_We held hands and danced in circles, we laughed until our stomachs dropped, we held each other until the sky turned purple.___

_He leaned against me... I was just sitting there, waiting for my first kiss when...___

_I saw red hair and bright sapphire eyes... Ron!___

_I stared, it was almost as if he flew down to me from heaven...___

_"My angel..." he whispered and leaned forward... I did not resist.___

Hermione stared up ahead. Thinking and remembering the dream, she now knew what it had meant. She was falling in love with Ron... Ronald Weasly... one of her best friends. How would he react?!   
  
He doesn't have to know... her mind told her. 

She looked at the stars again... they were telling her something. And so she followed them outside... under a tall oak tree they stood still... 

"Ron?" 

***

"Mione..." Ron looked at her like a little boy who just broke a vase. 

"Hi Ron..." They just stared at each other for a while, eyes locked. 

"Look... Hermione," Ron explained, "it was just a mistake... I'm sorry... but... I... I ... was jealous." He blushed as the ground seemed to attracted him now. "I was being stupid and childish... it... it's just that I... I really..." He stopped looking at the ground and into Hermione's eyes, "I love you..." Now his cheeks were redder than his hair. 

Hermione was startled. Not so much as shocked, but startled, yes. "Ron..." she said softly... she loved him too. But it never came to her mind that he had the same lingering feeling. 

Ron felt stupid. Hermione was just standing there staring at him, her mouth gaped a little. _I shouldn't have said that!!!_

Before he knew it, he was pressed against the tree with Hermione's lips pressed on his. No flowers were as amazing as this, no sweets or chocolate tasted this good, no angel kissed as heavenly as this... 

After for what seemed like hours, they slowly pulled apart and stared. So... this was heaven... not bad! 

"I love you too... Ronald Weasly..." Hermione gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced in a kiss again. 

***

Author's Note: ..... ^^;;;; My first HP ficcy.... hope it's not bad? ^^ Hehehe... 

Review... please... well you don't have to... No flames please.... XD 

-Mimi 


End file.
